Europa
Etymology エウロパ''Jump Square'', May 2013, Claymore, Scene , p. 212 transliterates from “Europa,”] a Latin form of the Greek Ευρώπη (Evrópi ), from the word elements εὐρυ "wide" and ωψ "face, eye." Ευρώπη may further derive from the Akkadian erebu ("to go down, set" in reference to the sun) which would parallel a westerly direction. The subcontinent of Europe is traditionally identified as the “West.” ”Europa” is the name of various characters in Greek mythology, dating back to the 8th century BC ''Illiad'' and a moon of Jupiter. Appearance 'Human' Appears as "tween," 8–12 years old. Unlike the silver eyes of Claymore warriors, Europa has darker eyes like other Awakeneds. Her hair is medium dark, except for a blonde or bald patch atop her head, giving her a piebald or tonsured appearance. Her bowl-cut hair is combined with waist-long "twin tails" (ツインテール tsuin teeru ), a common manga hairstyle among schoolgirl characters. 'Awakened' Fully awakened, Europa resembles a spiny starfish or brittle star, with long slender, whip-like arms toothed like a wire saw. The central body disk is a variant of the traditional Roman Janus mask, with a conjoined, Siamese twin faces similar to the modern Smiley face. Compare to the Origami Awakened. Spaulders and Buckles protect the vital neck and shoulder areas.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 367–369 Europa awakened Personality Member of Octavia's Party. Child-like demeanor disguises the personality of a fully mature predator of humans. Similar to Riful. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her Ability and Baselines are unknown. Chronos points out that Europa is is the closest one present to an Abyssal,Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, p. 212 so her baselines may be unmeasurable. 'Technique' “Sloth” technique, Europa's version of Tonic immobility. Under stressful combat situations, Europa resorts to “playing dead” or remaining motionless much like a opossum or sloth, hence Europa's moniker, “Europa the Sloth.” History 'Round I' 'Miria's plan' In a forest near the Holy City of Rabona, the Ghosts attack Cassandra. Their attack fails, but then are reinforced by the Awakeneds of Octavia's Party. Europa awakens her arm and attacks the with her wire saw-like tentacle. Cassandra's leg is sectioned apart.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 379–380 'Priscilla' At a distance, the Ghosts watch the fight between Octavia's Party and Cassandra. Helen thinks Miria's plan is working—drawing out Cassandra's sense of self—but Miria senses something is astray. Elsewhere, as Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma try to bring out Cassandra's sense of self, Tabitha notices something strange. Tabitha now wonders who really is inside the awakened body.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 385–386 Priscilla–Cassandra uses the Dusteater technique to counterattack and destroys most of Octavia's Party. Europa herself is beheaded.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 205–207 'Round II' 'Retreat' At a safe distance, the Ghosts watch the mayhem. Helen is concerned about Cassandra changing into Priscilla. When Clare begins to release Yoma Energy in response to Priscilla's “presence,” Miria warns Clare to calm down—the transformation is not yet complete.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene Scene 137, pp. 208–209 'Chronos' Octavia and her remaining comrade are dismayed at the failure of their first attack. Helen thinks only two members of Octavia's Party have survived. But Chronos corrects Helen and throws Europa's still-living head near the Ghosts.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 210–211 Chronos concedes that he and Lars must join the fight. Lars identifies Europa and describes her special technique—feigning death. As Europa fully awakens, Chronos reveals her nickname, “Europa the Sloth.” He points out that Europa is the closest one present to an Abyssal.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 212–213 When Europa offers to exchange her killing Cassandra for human food, Miria refuses, but points out that if Europa does not stop Cassandra now, Europa's food supply will be endangered anyway. Europa accepts this reasoning and attacks Cassandra.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 214–216 Both Chronos and Lars awaken, revealing similar biped forms. They join the assault on Priscilla–Cassandra, as do Miria and Clare. The three female and two male Awakeneds weaken Priscilla–Cassandra enough for Clare to deliver the coup de grace. She kills Priscilla's pilot torso by eviscerating the thorax of Cassandra's body.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 218–234 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Octavia's Party